When you ask the characters to voice opinion...
by Ranma Inverse
Summary: Whacky, silly ideas that had to be written out...with the characters that might have been cast in it voicing their opinion!
1. Idea One: Maze-Mega burst Fighting!

OddIdea1

Odd Idea 1:   
**Maze: Mega-burst Fighting**

****

*The two casts of Magic Knight Rayearth and Ranma 1/2 sit on their bottoms listening to the author talk* 

Author: Well, You see, I was thinking of putting characters from Magic Knight Rayearth and Ranma 1/2 in Maze.   
I mean, that'd be kinda cool, wouldnt it? 

Ranma: yeah, even though they took the female changing to male at night from ME. 

Author: *Bops Ranma on the head* Shut up. 

Ranma: So who would be Akira, the male maze? 

Author: Kenshin! 

Hikaru: Ano, I don't think Kenshin fits Akira at all. 

Ranma: And who would be Mei? 

Hikaru: Fuu? 

Author: Good idea..I was thinking Fuu and Ferio or Hikaru and Ranma... 

Fuu blinked inside her mind. "This is where you have been?! I missed you so much...! I thought I was going to die when you didn't come at night!" Ferio walked over to her, both still inside their mind, putting his warm hands on her shaking shoulders as tears fell down her cheeks. 

"Fuu..." He swiped one of them away. 

Fuu: *sighs* 

Ferio: *smirks* 

Ranma: Ano, Ain't that a little too mushy? 

Author: That's what you get when you have a Fuu and Ferio fic, what'd you expect? Or.. 

Hikaru observed her brother's home. She noticed the dirty dishes and took off her shoes, running to the sink and beginning to clean them. "I'll clean these up for you!" She spoke before he could hug her or say anything. He stood there confused for a moment before opening his mouth to speak again. 

"I understand. Father said something again, didn't he?" 

Hikaru did not reply. 

"I don't care what he says, Hikaru!" She was pulled away from the dishes and turned around, being pressed tightly to her brother's chest. "I'll always..." 

"Ranma..." She trembled slightly in his strong, warm arms.   


Ferio: That's almost as mushy as us! 

Fuu: Hai!  
  
  
Hikaru: *sighs* I don't mind... 

Eagle: *glaring at Ranma* 

Ranma: *glares back* 

Eagle and Ranma: *Sparks fly* 

Author: *thoughtful* If Eagle was Akira..who would be the princess girl? 

Eagle sweatdropped and backed away as the small girl was about to pounce. "Ack!" He let out as the young princess tackled him, her long blue hair sweaping over his stomach and he looked up at the tree looming above them. "Please let her disappear when I count to ten.." 

Umi: I don't wanna like Eagle! Ewwww! 

Author: I could just leave Akira as Akira and let him go after Hikaru when they become split apart in the romantic part of episode nineteen-- 

Eagle, Lantis, Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse: NO!!! 

*Everyone looks at Mousse* 

Mousse: *blinks* What? I think of her as a sister, she needs to be protected from perverted boys like *glares at Akira* 

Akira: What? *looks to Hikaru and back at Mousse* Alright, Alright! I promise I wont do anything to her! *waits until Mousse's back is turned, uncrosses his fingers, and sends electric folm/form at Mousse, shocking him and sending him far away* 

Everyone: *blinku blinku* 

Akira: *pushes Ranma out of the way and sits next to Hikaru* Hey there! 

Hikaru: H-hello. *smiles while sweatdropping* 

Akira: You remind me of Mei... 

Mei: *walks up* AKIRA!!!! Stop flirting with characters from a different anime. I know you like girls, but could you at least just stay with me? *pouts* 

Akira: Mei..I was just kidding..*hugs her* 

Mei: *hugs back* 

Everyone else: Awwwww.... 

Princess-girl-who-says-Ukyuu-I-forgot-her-name: female maze, back off! Male maze is MINE! 

Mei: Oro. 

Kenshin: Ack! My lines! They're being taken de gozaru yo! 

Kaoru: *grabs Kenshin's ear and drags him out of this fanfic* 

Akira: A! Mazing looove...*singing one of his image/vocal songs* 

All anime girls in the room: *sigh at the voice of Seki Tomokazu* 

Author: Heheheheh...Just see what he looks like! *shows a picture of him from Club Escaflowne.* 

Girls: *scream* Is the mustache real?! Is the beard-thing real?! EWWWW!!!! 

Author: Actually, they aren't. 

Girls: Oh. *squeal over Seki Tomokazu's voice again.* 

Chichiri: *slurping a drink and looking to Van and Akira* We have it made. 

Van and Akira: *nods* 

Duo: yeah! 

Van, Akira, and Chichiri: NOO! SEKI TOSHIHIKO! *run after Duo to kill their Seki-cool-voiced rival* 

Duo: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!! 

Author: Well, this got off topic. 

Hikaru, Clef, Fuu, Ferio, and Ryouga, the only ones not either chasing Seki Tomokazu, Seki Toshihiko, or fighting (Ahem--Eagle, Ranma, and Lantis over Hikaru). nod. 

Author: Well, that's all! 

Duo: HEEEELLP MEEEEE!!!! 


	2. Idea Two: Hitomi and the Lamp

OddIdea2

Odd Idea 2:   
Hitomi and the Lamp

  
  
  


Van: ...........*looking over the script* 

Allen: What's wrong? I think there's nothing wrong with it. 

Van: I am NOT going to be the Genie. I mean, how come you get to be the Prince that ends up with Hitomi!? Not fair! 

Allen: Life isn't fair. Go mess with Merle. 

Merle: Mreow. *hisses* And how come I have to be the monkey?! 

Author: Well..um...there are limited spaces...and...this IS the Disney version. 

Everyone: *twitches at the word 'Disney'*   
  
Author: Okay, Okay, so it's bad. So what? It'd be a parody! 

Merle: Where'd you get the idea anyway? 

Author: One of my Escaflowne DVD's was next to a Disney movie. 

Merle: Ewwww, you watch it?  
  
Author: No, my brother does. Anyway, For the age group Disney movies are made for, it isn't that bad. 

Everyone else: *coughs* 

Author: Anyway.. 

Van: .....*looks at the script* NO! You're joking, right? 

Author: Which part? 

Van: I am NOT letting Escaflowne be used as a magic carpet! 

Allen: And I'm not singing high pitched for 'A whole new world'! 

Hitomi: Oh Allen..*sighs* 

Van: *Glares at Allen* 

Allen: *smiles at Hitomi* Yes? 

Hitomi: Oh Allen..*Sighs* 

Author: Um, you said that already. 

Merle: *pokes Hitomi with a clawed finger* Hitomi? Are you okay? 

Hitomi: Oh Allen..*Sighs* 

Everyone else: She's gone nuts. 

Author: It was just a matter of time. 

Allen: *Cries* Nooo! First my sister, now this! NOOOOO!!! 

Dilandau: ...He does realize that I AM his sister, right? 

Everyone (minus Allen): *shakes their heads* 

Dilandau: Geeze, he's dense. 

Everyone (minus Allen): *nods* 

Dilandau: Hitomi sucks. 

Everyone (minus Allen and Van): *nods* 

Dilandau: Do you always nod? 

Everyone (minus Allen and Van): *nod* 

Dilandau: Stupid. 

Everyone (minus Allen and Van): *nod* 

Dilandau: Hitomi suuuucks. 

Everyone (minus Allen and Van): *nod* 

Dilandau: Hitomi su-- 

Van: *hits Dilandau where the sun doesnt shine, really, really hard* 

Dilandau: ......*high pitched voice* Owwies! *faints* 

Van: *wipes his hands* Dilandau sucks. 

Everyone (minus Allen and Van): *nod* 

Allen: *still weeps*   
  
Author: These fics are always going to lose their plot. 

Everyone (minus Allen and Van): *nod* 

Author: They are very wise. 

Van: *nods* Yes they are. 

Everyone (minus Allen and Van): *nod* 


	3. Idea Three: Rurouni Yuugi -Short odd thi...

OddIdea3

Odd Idea 3:   
**Rurouni Yuugi**

  
****   
****   


Kenshin: Oro? 

Kaoru: Oooh! Who gets to be Tamahome? Who gets to be Miaka? Who will be Yui? Wh--   
  
Megumi: Obviously, I shall be Miaka and Sir Ken shall be Tamahome. 

Kaoru: Grrrr.. 

Author: Calm down! 

Sanosuke: Who'd all the seven seishi be? 

Author: Easy! Tamahome- Kenshin, Chiriko - Yahiko-- 

Kaoru: Yahiko isn't smart. 

Yahiko: HEY!!! 

Author: You're right, I'd change his skill to be short-ness or chan-ness! 

Yahiko: QUIT IT WITH THE CHAN! 

Kaoru: Yahiko-chaaaan. 

Author: Shush, now let me finish the list. 

Miaka- Kaoru   
Tamahome-Kenshin.   
Nuriko-Megumi   
Tasuki- Sanosuke   
Chiriko - Yahiko 

Sanosuke: Yeah!  
  
Megumi: .... 

Kaoru: *snickers* 

Kenshin: *sweatdrops and edges away, knows what's coming.* 

Kaoru: You're playing a GUY. 

Megumi: SHUT UP!!! AT LEAST IM NOT PLAYING A DITZ!!!!! 

Kaoru: So who gets to be Yui? 

Author: Tomoe. 

Kenshin: ...   
  
Author: hey, it fits. 

Kenshin: But Tomoe isn't like Yui.   
  
Author: So? 

Kenshin: Well, she isn't. 

Kaoru: ..grrrrrr... 

Kenshin: Oro? 

Kaoru: WHY CAN'T YOU LOOK IN MY DIRECTION FOR ONCE!? WHY DON"T YOU OBSESS OVER ME LIKE YOU WERE WITH TOMOE IN THE OVA?! WHY?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono! Calm down! 

Megumi: *cackles* 

Sanosuke: Jou-chan! Arm's don't bend that way--*CRACK* Ouch, that's gotta hurt. 

Kenshin: Itai.... 

Author: *looks to the Escaflowne cast* They're stupider than you guys. 

Escaflowne cast: *nod* 


End file.
